


Show Me What You're Made Of

by Val_Creative



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Banter, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Face Punching, Fainting, Fist Fights, Head Injury, Humor, Hurt Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Pain, Possessive Kaiba Seto, Teenagers, Tournaments, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: One good (and unexpected) punch and Joey's down. He can't say he didn't see this coming.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67
Collections: Hurt Comfort Flash Exchange





	Show Me What You're Made Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriesOnMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/gifts).



> Hello again y'all,,,, it's been a while since I was in Yugioh and I couldn't resist. Thank you to the mods of Hurt Comfort Flash Exchange for allowing me to participate and any thoughts/comments are so welcomed!

*

Colors burst and whiten in Joey's vision.

He staggers, uttering a loud, alarmed groan, and from there—Joey has no idea.

Pain hazes his surroundings, dulls out voices and brightness, and how much time has passed since. It flames the side of Joey's face and right on his cheekbone. He comes to, lying halfway on his abdomen, slipping from haze into the noisy world and soon-to-be immediate reality of what happened. The same hectic pain thuds and intensifies underneath his skin.

_Dammit._

Joey's head and ears ring as he lifts himself, slowly, pushing up into a semi-kneeling position on his palms flattening to tiles. The arena's corridor feels tacky with outdoor dirt and gum on Joey's fingers. _Dammit—what the hell—_

He can feel someone grasping around his middle without permission, heaving him up further.

"Geddoff—" Joey mutters, unable to fight, but squirming to get away. His dirty blonde hair limps over his right eye.

"Move it, Wheeler." Seto Kaiba's voice, normally haughty when dealing with Joey, sounds quiet and raspy. Something about realizing this makes Joey's heart speed on, as well as the pain raging within his temple and left cheek. " _Now_."

It's coming together—the past ten minutes or so of Joey's life.

He finds himself dropped into more open kind of area, sitting on decorative, silvery blue carpeting, wincing and touching over his head. Agony splinters through him. Joey's fingers come back without blood. That's nice. The other teen grunts over him, patting off his hands. "You hit your head pretty hard," Kaiba declares, frowning. "Not that there's much to rattle around."

A chuckles escapes Joey's lips. "Was that… you attempting a joke just now, Rich Boy?"

"Hrm." Kaiba's frown deepens into a faint scowl. "Not really. You're the only joke around here."

" _Asshole_ …" Joey whispers, chuckling good-naturedly again.

"You punched me first."

Despite his headache, Joey mocks back Kaiba's sentence, making an annoyed expression.

"You _said_ to punch you."

"I said punch me _and see what happens_ ," Kaiba says, clarifying this. "You _saw_ what happened." His dark blue eyes narrow. Joey swears to himself. He's right. Instead of storming off and leaving Joey where he is, Kaiba makes a low, scoffing noise, glancing away. "Maybe if you hadn't thrown yourself against the wall so dramatically—you wouldn't have a concussion—"

"You punched— _ah_ — _AAH!_ —" Joey cries out, hunching over. He presses too hard around his darkly bruising, clenching temple. The haze returns. Joey thinks he's going to blackout until he hears Kaiba say something, less gruff, using him like an anchor.

Joey swears he can feel Kaiba's hand brushing him gently. Gently. He's going _nuts_.

"Do you need a hospital, Wheeler?"

"Why do you care?" Joey barks. He notices Kaiba focusing on the reporters. "… you don't want them to know you got into a public altercation, huh." It'll only hurt the coverage of the upcoming tournament, Joey supposes.

" _Altercation_ …" Kaiba repeats, his lips twitching. "That's a big word for you, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Kaiba."

"Hm."

*


End file.
